halofandomcom-20200222-history
Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/V variant
The Mark VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/V variant, more commonly known as Extra Vehicular Activity Armor and abbreviated as EVA Armor, is a type of United Nations Space Command body armor. This armor should not be confused with the Semi-Powered Infiltration Armor, the armor used by SPARTAN IIIs in Halo: Ghosts of Onyx. Introduction The EVA armor is a variant of the standard Mark VI MJOLNIR powered assault armor; specialized to improve survivability of SPARTAN-II's when in vacuum. It is an armor permutation in Halo 3 multi-player. Bungie has confirmed that all of the armor permutations have no effect on gameplay, but the large visor makes the wearer easier to spot. Development and History The MJOLNIR/V variant was developed and tested at a UNSC Low/Zero Gravity Testing Facility facility in Lister, Aigburth on Ganymede, integrating feedback gathered from the Summa Deep Space Incident. The Mjolnir/V variant focuses on increasing exo-atmospheric endurance and improving mobility in zero gravity without the original use of back thrusters (in this case, in-built thrusters that do not require extra equipment to be suited on.) The MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/V variant's first appearance was actually involved in Halo canon and was introduced in Ghosts of Onyx, when the MJOLNIR Mark IV version was utilized by the Spartans of Blue Team on their mission to Station Delphi. To date it is the only MJOLNIR variant to appear outside of Halo 3. Characteristics Helmet Characteristics The EVA armor’s helmet is aesthetically similar to the Semi Powered Infiltration (or SPI) armor’s helmet. In fact, in early renders the armor was mistaken for SPI armor. However, the rim from the jaw down to the chin is thinner, including the breathers, and the back of the head has a quarter-sphere shape. The helmet is also much more rounded than the SPI helmet. The helmet may have its characteristic visor for complete field of vision during space operations. It is nicknamed "the fish bowl" by some gamers for it has a spherical visor. It is very much like the Security helmet. Shoulder Characteristics The pauldrons are larger than the standard MJOLNIR plates and feature a long attachment to their center, another similarity to the SPI armor. The pauldrons also cover more surface area than other shoulder pieces. Chest Characteristics The chest plate is a seemingly standard MJOLNIR chest plate set with a small and minor attachment. The attachment consists of a small metal plate connected to a piece of black alloy that has several unknown equipment pieces set into it. These are speculated to be docking ports so that a SPARTAN-II does not drift into space. The chest plate has been dubbed by some fans "cassette tape," "tape deck," and "boombox". Unlock *'Head': Unlock the Campaign Complete: Normal achievement. This achievement will unlock if the Campaign is completed on Normal or a higher difficulty. *'Shoulders': Unlock the Refuge achievement on Normal, Heroic, or Legendary difficulty. *'Chest': Unlock The Road achievement on Normal, Heroic, or Legendary difficulty. Gallery Image:MJOLNIR Mk.VI Powered Assault Armor (EVA).jpg|MJOLNIR Mk.VI/EVA Image:Halo-3-20070701114740171.jpg|A SPARTAN-II wielding a Battle rifle. Image:EVA CQB1.jpg|A SPARTAN-II in an EVA helmet and CQB chest plate and left shoulder pad, and a Mark VI right shoulder, dual wielding a Spiker and Plasma Rifle. Image:EVA Chopper.jpg|A SPARTAN-II in EVA Armor driving a Brute Chopper. Image:Spartan_2_EVA_grey.jpg|A SPARTAN-II in EVA Armor wielding an M6G and an SMG. Image:1209687564 EVA.jpg|A SPARTAN-II clad in full EVA Armor. Trivia *McFarlane Toys has produced a Spartan Soldier with EVA armor with different armor colors, as part of their 5" Halo 3 action figure line; They have also produced a Spartan EVA solider that has a color scheme similar to another McFarlane toy line, Spawn. *It is sometimes called 'Extremely Visible Apparatus' by fans, referring to the massive reflective visor. It has been noted by snipers to be an easier target to aim for due to its round, bright nature. *This armor has a few similarities to SPI Armor worn by Spartan IIIs. *The EVA chest is one of the few chests that does not cause the player's chest to protrude further than the original Mark VI chest. *The Meta, an Antagonist in Recovery One and Red VS Blue:Reconstruction, wears the EVA Helmet. Category:UNSC Category:Technology Category:MJOLNIR Armor